Uplifted library
|map = librarymap.gif }} The Uplifted Library is located on an island with the highest volcano in the Dagger Wound Islands region. It must be explored to partially complete the Lich promotion quest. Chests in this dungeon require Level 6 Expert Disarm Trap to open safely. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Ground (First) Floor As soon as the party enters the library, they will be attacked from the side by a group of Tritons, Triton warriors, and/or Triton crusaders, as well as two Boulders which are facing the entrance. this floor took the most damage from being sunken and raised. Pieces of the loft lie brown on the floor and the elevator to the loft no longer functions. Books and scrolls on the shelves of this floor are also beyond recovery. the staircase and part of the loft do remain intact and sound, however, and the party will be safe from Boulder attack while on the loft. The elevator to the second floor, which is opposite the entrance, still functions. 2. Second Floor One or two Tritons, Triton warriors, and/or Triton crusaders are waiting to attack the party as soon as the elevator arrives on this floor. Two or three Boulders sit at the far end of the room, facing the elevator. In the center of the room is a pillar of bookshelves, with an elevator alongside it. Stepping on the elevator will activate it. Alternatively, the party may use the stairs to access the loft area. Several scrolls of all levels (the exact spells are randomly determined) are hidden in the shelves of the loft area only, both around the perimeter of the room and on the column. No such scrolls are on the floor level. The elevator to the third floor is opposite the one to the first floor. 3. Third Floor One to three Tritons, Triton warriors, and/or Triton crusaders are waiting to attack the party as soon as the elevator arrives on this floor. Two or three Boulders sit at the far end of the room, facing the entrance elevator. Several scrolls of all levels (the exact spells are randomly determined) are hidden in the shelves of the loft area only. No such scrolls are on the floor level. The elevator to the fourth floor is opposite the one to the second floor. 4. Fourth Floor Two to four Tritons, Triton warriors, and/or Triton crusaders are waiting to attack the party as soon as the elevator arrives on this floor. Two or three Boulders sit at the far end of the room, facing the entrance elevator. In the center of the loft area is a console with a button on it. Pressing this button will lower an elevator from the atic. Once it is down, the party can step onto it and it will automatically raise them into the attic. Several scrolls of all levels (the exact spells are randomly determined) are hidden in the shelves of the loft area only. No such scrolls are on the floor level. 5. Attic A single trapped chest sits in the attic. Inside this chest are the Lost Book of Khel, a random artifact, and some low-level items and/or a small amount of gold. To exit the attic, the party must step off the elevator and then back onto it. It will automatically lower itself back to the fourth floor. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons